Chuck and Sarah vs the double date
by Kate McK
Summary: Hannah wants to check out the competition. Sarah wants to slit her throat.  Shaw thinks it could cement his relationship if Sarah realises she's been replaced. Chuck wants his ninja spy girl back.  Should make for an interesting night on the town.


**Chuck and Sarah vs the double date**

_A/N This takes place somewhere in 'vs the Fake Name'. It's AU and it will change everything. My swan song for season 3, because how AWESOME was that premier? Dare I say that they have redeemed themselves? There were a few minor hic-ups (whoever did continuity in season 2 is back), but all in all it was a fantastic episode._

_This is for Balthazar497 who likes Charah and Shaw bashing so much and mrsreynolds who thinks assertive Chuck is hot. I don't own Chuck._

* * *

Chuck took the steps down two at a time. "Hi Sarah," he greeted when he noticed her at the table bent over a file.

"Hi," she greeted without looking up. It was part of her personal avoid-Chuck mission.

"We have a problem."

That got her attention. "Did you flash on something?"

Chuck hopped onto the desk. "Nope, that would have been better. Hannah wants us to go on a double date."

Sarah frowned. "And with double date you mean..."

"Me and her and you and Shaw."

"Hell no." Sarah pulled another file closer. This conversation was over.

"I kinda said yes already."

Sarah's head snapped up. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking my new girlfriend wants to be reassured that I'm not still carrying a torch for my ex." It was true as far as Hannah was concerned, but Chuck was not going to tell Sarah his reason. Not yet. For now he needed to bait her and it was working. Those eyes never lied. They were spitting fire and it wasn't just anger.

"Not my problem. Make up some excuse. You're good at that. But please no spastic colons this time." Sarah didn't want to be tempted and Hannah and sharp knives in the same room...that could get messy.

"Oh come on, Sarah, that sounds like fun," Shaw materialized behind Chuck and he pulled a face. Sarah caught him. Well, if she was being forced to spend a night with the French-wannabe brunette skank, Chuck would have to put up with Superman. This could be fun in a twisted sort of way.

"Okay," she agreed coldly and turned her attention back to the file.

Shaw disappeared deeper into Castle, glad that Sarah has accepted. Maybe if she saw Chuck and Hannah together up close, she'd get over him. He was tired of competing with the nerd slash spy in training.

"Great," Chuck replied and jumped off the desk. He bent over and whispered into Sarah's ear, "don't worry, sweetie, we're good at faking it," before he fled Castle in a somewhat zigzag pattern to avoid any knives that might be flying his way.

* * *

The first stop was dinner. Chuck suggested sushi, knowing both Sarah and Hannah loved it. Shaw didn't look too taken by the idea, but he was outnumbered. The conversation was strained. They all agreed that the weather was nice this time of year. Hannah asked Sarah how the recession has affected the frozen yogurt industry. Chuck wasn't paying attention to her answer. He thought the Orange Orange could save quite a bit of money if they got rid of the fridges. The look in Sarah's eyes would keep the yogurt cold for a year. There was an almost audible sigh of relief when the waiter arrived to take their order.

Shaw ordered first. Tuna sashimi for Sarah and salmon maki for himself. Chuck suppressed a grin. Ordering for your date was only a power move if you got her something she liked. Sarah hated tuna. A quick glance in her direction told him that she was conflicted. She wanted to correct Shaw, but she didn't want him to look bad in front of Chuck, so she kept quiet. She could be so damn stubborn sometimes. Just another thing he loved about her.

Chuck turned to his date. "What would you like, Hannah?" They had sushi often enough for lunch to know what she would order, but Chuck didn't want to send the wrong signals tonight. Not to Hannah and definitely not to Sarah. He ignored Shaw's smirk. Hannah frowned a little and ordered the usual – salmon nigiri. "Good choice," Chuck replied and fixed his attention on the waiter, "I'll have a crab hand roll, please, with light wasabi. Light, light, like you've washed your hands and just the residue of previous orders remain." Chuck handed the menu to the pimply teenager with a smile. He didn't miss the look that crossed Sarah's face.

Hannah and Shaw were exchanging stories about Paris when the food arrived. After the waiter left, Chuck swopped his plate with Sarah's. Shaw frowned and was about to say something, but Chuck cut him off. "It's her favourite," he simply said before taking a bite of the sashimi. "Don't worry, Daniel," he spoke around a mouth full of food, "you'll learn these things. Just remember, no olives on the pizza and extra pickles on the cheeseburger." Chuck took another bite.

"I love olives," Shaw responded in union with Hannah's "I hate pickles." Neither of them was impressed with Chuck, but he just shrugged.

Sarah didn't know if she should be angry at Chuck for humiliating her date or grateful that he saved her from an awful dinner, but her heart melted when she saw him chewing with a big smile on his face. He hated tuna too. Chuck swallowed and took a long drink to get the taste out of his mouth. Then Sarah did something she never does – share her food. She pulled a knife from the sheath around her thigh and cut the hand roll in half. She held the food out to Chuck. Her heart rate sped up when his mouth closed around her chopsticks. She didn't expect the gesture to be so intimate. Neither saw Hannah's eyes nearly popping out of her head, but when Shaw started to choke, the moment was broken.

Chuck acted immediately. He rushed to Shaw, pulled him upright by his shoulders and wrapped his arms around him, yanking upwards on his diaphragm. On the third try, the food dislodged and hit Hannah on her cheek. Chuck shot her an apologetic look before she rushed off the ladies room, the look of disgust on her face evident. Shaw excused himself as well to go rinse out his mouth.

"Well," Chuck said as he took his seat across from Sarah again, "I guess that's it for dinner." He doubted that he was going to convince anyone to go to the club now. So much for the second part of his plan. It was time to improvise.

"You're not being very nice to your...girlfriend." Sarah suppressed the urge to pull a face. That word tasted worse than olives.

"Hey now, I was the perfect gentleman," Chuck defended himself. "Besides, I wasn't the one who spat in her face."

"Well, you're not being very nice to my date," Sarah retorted.

"Uhm...that was me who just saved his life." Chuck leaned across the table. "I'm a hero. That's your type, isn't it? Unless being an oversized action figure is a requirement too?"

Sarah leaned closer to Chuck, keeping her voice low. They've attracted enough attention from the other diners already. "What has gotten into you?" His behaviour was unsettling her.

"This is me in action, Sarah, getting what I want. You once told me that anything I wanted, I could have."

"You want normal. You told me I can never be normal."

"That's your best argument? It took you about three minutes to figure out that was a lie." Chuck leaned closer, their faces mere centimetres apart. "Tell me you don't want this. Tell me you don't love me anymore."

"I never said I lov..." Sarah was starting to lose her resolve. She wasn't prepared for such a direct approach.

"You don't have to say it. Actions speak so much louder than words, Sarah. Why do you think I had the guts to pursue you in the first place? You're so far out of my league...but somehow, a girl like you fell for a nerd like me. And you know what, I am that guy. I'm the one who can give you everything you want. A home. A family. Stability. Security. I'm the man who's going to make you happier than you've ever been."

"You're still an eloquent schnook." Her eyes darted to his lips before catching his eyes again. "So what are you waiting for?"

"Let's get out of here," he breathed against her lips.

"You're place?"

"Too many bugs. Castle too. What about yours?"

Sarah shook her head slightly. "Shaw's got a key. The beach?"

"No, sand gets in everywhere." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What? Try being a teenager in California."

"The nerdherder?"

"Big Mike's having them all reupholstered after Jeff...you don't wanna know. Porsche?"

"No backseat."

"I knew there was a reason to dislike that car. Let's steal the Crown Vic."

"Casey can track it. Coitus interruptus by gunshot...painful and very unsatisfying." It was Chuck's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What? Try being a teenage spy."

"We are so gonna talk about that. Barstow?"

"That's an hour away. Home theatre room at the Buymore?"

"Morgan and Anna's thing. That couch should be burned. Hang on, I've got the perfect place."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Chuck got up, pulled out his wallet and dropped a few bills on the table. He saw Shaw out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her out of her chair. "We better run."

They reached the street in a fit of giggles and hailed a cab. "You do realise we're being very rude," Sarah said out of breath as Chuck closed the door behind him.

"We'll apologise tomorrow," he simply said and gave the cabbie the address and told him to step on it.

Sarah was taken aback. "Chuck, the you know who sold that place."

"No they didn't. It's mine now. A gift for saving the you know what."

"They gave you a house?"

"Hey, I did give up the life I wanted and nearly lost the girl love in the process. They owe me much more than a house in the suburbs."

"But..." the rest of Sarah's response was lost in a moan when Chuck's lips descended on hers.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were lying side by side on the plush carpet, trying to catch their breath.

"You didn't think to...ask the CIA for...furniture?"

"I did suggest the...kitchen counter..."

"I served you...breakfast...on that."

"Oh yeah...oh gosh...I think...you broke me."

"Sorry...it's been...three years."

"Really? But Shaw..."

"Twilight tranqs...reminds me...we're running...low...need to order more...Casey's gonna freak..."

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"No weapons...in the bedroom...okay?"

"'kay...what about...handcuffs?"

_

* * *

_

A/N It's one of those weird ones. I know, that was one long bathroom break LOL. This one's also for my mom and dad – congrats on sticking it out for 34 years.


End file.
